PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Survey Methods Core (SMC) is to assist Moffitt Cancer Center (MCC) members with survey research design, implementation, and execution. The SMC aims to: 1) consult with potential users on selection and implementation of existing survey tools and/or design of new applications and approaches; 2) support members by providing high-quality survey-related services utilizing scannable and web-based applications; and 3) educate and train investigators and staff on qualitative research methods and resource tools. The SMC consists of two full-time and one part-time bilingual (Spanish/English) staff members. The SMC assists with all phases of the survey process, including testing recall, comprehension, and alternative wording for survey instruments; assessing various interviewing techniques and respondent incentives; and comparing data collection modalities. The SMC provides expertise in the selection of published measures and tools and development of new, study-specific measures. In addition, it provides training and assistance in all aspects of cognitive interviewing, including focus groups, individual interviews, think-aloud sessions, and other methods used to study respondent and interviewer reactions to survey questions, response categories, and procedures. Training in data collection and analysis are offered twice a year to MCC as a whole and individually as needed to members and their staff on a project-specific basis. The SMC provides expertise in the production of survey forms and their electronic processing once completed by respondents, including data capture by conducting telephone interviews and using an SMC-designed web-based survey as the method of entry. Users receive verified raw data tables in a form suitable for statistical analysis, often conducted by the Biostatistics Core. SMC services add value and affect cancer care delivery, quality of life, prevention, detection, and health disparities research through access to cognitive interviewing techniques to ensure that novel survey questions can be completed as intended. Utilization of participant self-reported information in a valid and reliable manner is improved through consultation and pre-testing. Efficiency in data collection is increased through the use of scannable forms and web-based surveys. This is particularly beneficial for large-scale studies or studies that administer surveys at multiple sites, to have the process streamlined and standardized for data collection. The SMC employs the use of a Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) to consolidate usage tracking, scheduling, and billing functions. The LIMS also provides a secure repository for project and data management, which is accessible by members and their laboratory staff. During the prior award period, the SMC assisted 47 users from all five Programs and supported 65 peer-reviewed publications. In the last fiscal year, the SMC provided service for 19 members, with 86% of total usage by peer-review-funded members.